Chasing Cars
by aniely
Summary: Mesmo juntos eles não conseguiram evitar o destino doloroso...


_**Chasing Cars**_

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone._

_Nós faremos tudo isto_

_Tudo_

_Sozinhos_

_Nós não precisamos_

_De nada_

_Ou de ninguém_

Dean. Dean. Dean. Seu nome ecoa na minha mente repetidamente como um mantra, como se minha vida dependesse disso. E depende. Minha vida depende dele. Ele é minha vida.

Nossos lábios se encontram pra abafar os gemidos. Nossos corpos se mexem em um mesmo ritmo. Tudo o que sinto é seu corpo sob mim se contorcendo de puro prazer. E quem proporciona esse prazer sou eu, enquanto estoco fundo dentro de si.

Ele me abraça forte e goza entre nossos corpos, contraindo todo seu corpo perfeito. Nisso acabo por gozar dentro dele. O marcando como meu. Selo nossos lábios num beijo mais calmo. Uma forma muda de dizer que o amo... Muito!

Como um dia pude deixá-lo? Por Deus – se é que ele realmente existe – ele é perfeito. Ele é o homem da minha vida.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Se eu deitar aqui_

_Se eu apenas deitar aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?_

Separo o nosso beijo e deito em seu corpo o abraçando forte, saio dele em seguida. Ficamos nesse silencio calmo. Sinto sua mão acariciando meus cabelos e a outra nas minhas costas. Fecho os meus olhos.

A respiração dele esta calma, ergo a cabeça e fito seus olhos fechados. Esta dormindo. Sorrio feliz em estar com ele por mais esta noite. Volto a deitar em seu peito quente e forte. Deixo-me levar pelo cansaço e durmo protegido por seus braços.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel._

_Those three words_

_Are said too much._

_They're not enough._

_Eu não sei bem_

_Como dizer_

_Como me sinto_

_Aquelas três palavras_

_São ditas demais_

_Elas não são o suficiente_

Acordei sentindo um leve carinho nos meus cabelos. Lembro-me da noite anterior. Foi a primeira vez que ele se entregou pra mim. Foi à forma de ele dizer que me ama e que estará sempre comigo, independente de qualquer coisa. Ele nunca foi de palavras.

Consigo ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Sinto seu peito subir e descer com a sua respiração. E dói tanto pensar que esta é a ultima vez que vou poder senti-lo vivo assim comigo. Sinto as lágrimas encherem meus olhos, não quero chorar e deixa-lo mais assustado, mas é difícil.

Sabe, queria dizer a ele o quanto o amo e que faria qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, para salva-lo, até morrer – mesmo sabendo que ele nunca me permitiria fazer isso -, mas sinto como se palavras não fossem o suficiente. O nosso tempo juntos não é o suficiente.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Se eu deitar aqui_

_Se eu apenas deitar aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?_

_Esqueça o que foi dito_

_Antes de ficarmos muito velhos_

_Mostre-me um jardim que esteja ganhando vida_

As lágrimas descem por meus olhos livremente. Não tem como segurar esse aperto no peito. O meu irmão vai morrer e vai ir para o inferno por minha causa. Dói tanto pensar que daqui a algumas horas ele nunca mais vai estar comigo.

-Sammy? – ele me chama, provavelmente sentiu minhas lágrimas molhando seu peito nu.

O encaro triste. Não quero que ele morra, merda! Ele leva sua mão até meu rosto e delicadamente enxuga minhas lágrimas. Vejo a tristeza em seu olhar.

-Sam, para com isso... – ele diz calmo, mas dá pra sentir o medo em sua voz. Ele sabe que vai morrer, eu sei, e não tem como ficar calmo.

-V-você me perdoa por ter te deixado e... – comecei a falar por entre as lágrimas –... Pelas coisas que te disse e você não gostou, e... – ele selou nossos lábios repentinamente, me calando.

O beijo foi rápido, apenas um selinho. Mas qualquer toque dele me faz se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

-Esqueça isso Sammy, vamos apenas fazer amor à manhã inteira antes de ir atrás da Lilith!

Nisso ele volta a selar nossos lábios, dessa vez é um beijo mais quente. Ele me vira na cama, trocando as nossas posições – sem parar o beijo – e me deixando sob si. Logo começa a fazer movimentos com a cintura e eu me vejo excitado.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own._

_Vamos passar o tempo_

_Perseguindo carros_

_Em volta de nossas cabeças_

_Eu preciso de sua graça_

_Para me lembrar_

_De encontrar a minha_

Passamos à manhã inteira transando, até o Bobby nos chamar. Depois Ruby apareceu, Dean roubou a faca dela e a prendeu no quarto do pânico. Agora estamos dentro do impala indo atrás da Lilith. Cavando a nossa própria cova.

No rádio acabou de tocar Bon Jovi – que Dean me fez cantar – e agora toca uma musica qualquer. Estamos em silencio, apenas curtindo a presença uma do outro. É tudo que precisamos.

Sinto a mão dele em minha perna, ele dá um leve aperto. Olho para seu rosto. Ele olha pra mim, pisca com apenas um olho e sorri de canto. Esta tentando me passar confiança. Sorrio triste e volto a olhar a estrada. Logo, logo estaremos numa batalha onde eu perco, de qualquer forma.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

_Se eu deitar aqui_

_Se eu apenas deitar aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?_

_Esqueça do que foi dito_

_Antes de ficarmos muito velhos_

_Mostre-me um jardim que esteja ganhando vida_

_Tudo que eu sou_

_Tudo que eu sempre fui_

_Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos, eles são tudo o que eu consigo ver_

_Eu não sei onde_

_Confuso sobre como, também_

_Apenas sei que estas coisas jamais mudarão para nós_

Lutamos, tentamos e perdemos pra variar. Por que sempre temos que perder quem amamos? Primeiro a mamãe, depois perdi a Jess, daí o papai e agora ele. Agora o amor da minha vida esta inerte no chão de uma casa qualquer depois de ter sido estraçalhado por cães do inferno na minha frente. Ele morreu na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada. Mas que porra!

Não consigo parar de chorar. Olhar para estes olhos verdes, que sempre foram cheios de vida, agora tão vazios, morto. Fecho meus olhos e abraço seu corpo morto. Soluço alto.

Volta pra mim, por favor, volta pra mim... Não me deixa assim, não agora que descobrimos o nosso amor, não me deixa sozinho nesse mundo... Mas que merda de Deus é este que tira quem mais amamos? Grito agoniado com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

-Dean... – digo seu nome entre soluços – Volta pra mim, meu amor... Amor...

Sinto uma mão em meu ombro, eu sei que é Bobby. Ele fala alguma coisa, mas eu não presto atenção.

Deito sobre o corpo sujo de Dean e fico ali, chorando. Desejo tanto que isso seja apenas um pesadelo, como os de quando eu era criança, e, de repente eu acordava com uma musica idiota tocando no radio e com Dean cantando a mesma. Desejo tanto ver seu sorriso mais uma vez.

Nada disso importa agora, porque Dean morreu e, por isso, eu morri junto. Meu coração vai sempre estar com ele. E, agora, tudo o que vou fazer é caçar a vadia da Lilith, até o ultimo dia da minha vida.

Mas agora, eu apenas quero mais um pouquinho de Dean...

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Se eu deitar aqui_

_Se eu apenas deitar aqui_

_Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?_


End file.
